


mayhaps he's never seen a ball in his life?

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, I know nothing about soccer, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cheeky announcer minhyuk, really bad soccer player hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Mayhaps he's never seen a ball in his life?" Minhyuk called out, voice echoing over the intercom. He was usually kind to the newer players, of course, but they were also better at this point. The third game of the season usually meant everyone acquired some skill. This boy, the skinny one with deep red hair and tired eyes, was the one exception.He walked around well enough with his unnecessarily long limbs, but it seemed the harder part for him was kicking the ball in the right direction. Or kicking the ball at all. Or finding the will to chase said ball.So maybe the awful soccer player with bored eyes and a face that read I don't want to be here! became Minhyuk's object of affection. He would complain about it, except he couldn't, because Jooheon would pout and exclaim that Minhyuk stopped loving him, when of course he hasn't, Jooheon is his beloved bee, Hyungwon just has slightly more kissable lips and hands that should be bigger than Minhyuk's but they're not and a bad attitude that seems to be resolved in seconds when a plate is placed in front of him. So maybe Minhyuk had two objects of affection. The affection was different, of course, but no one needed to know that detail except for himself.





	mayhaps he's never seen a ball in his life?

"Mayhaps he's never seen a ball in his life?" Minhyuk called out, voice echoing over the intercom. He was usually kind to the newer players, of course, but they were also better at this point. The third game of the season usually meant everyone acquired some skill. This boy, the skinny one with deep red hair and tired eyes, was the one exception. 

 

He walked around well enough with his unnecessarily long limbs, but it seemed the harder part for him was kicking the ball in the right direction. Or kicking the ball at all. Or finding the will to chase said ball. 

 

"Or maybe he just hates us?" Minhyuk suggested, his brows furrowed in confusion. Soccer couldn't be _that_ difficult, right? He wasn't too knowledgeable about it, opting to take archery instead, but he didn't think it was nearly as hard as the skinny boy - Chae, the paper plastered across his chest read - made it seem. "Chae, hey, Chae, do you hate us? Do you enjoy making everyone confused?" 

 

Narrowed eyes met Minhyuk's, the boy watching him with his plump lips set in a stern frown. He mouthed something, though Minhyuk wasn't able to make it out. The ball flew by his face. He dropped to a crouch. 

 

"Okay, if you're gonna make a sly comment to the announcer, you're gonna end up worse than that. You need to ask Jooheonie to tutor you, kid," Minhyuk said with a solemn nod. A few giggles followed his words. 

 

Though watching Chae was nearly infuriating, Minhyuk couldn't find it in himself to turn his attention elsewhere. Perhaps he hoped the boy would finally, _finally_ do something right at the _third_ game. If he was still this horrible after the game, he'd definitely sweet talk Jooheon into helping the boy. It wouldn't take much, just his month's salary at the karaoke bar and a plate of meat. And maybe a bit of begging. 

 

Leaning back in his chair, Minhyuk continued on with his cheeky jokes and call-outs to Chae until the game ended. He rushed out. 

 

Jooheon held his arms open, eyes on someone else as he spoke. "You did great too, hyung," he exclaimed with red ears and a flustered smile. 

 

Minhyuk jumped into his arms easily enough, his own arms wound around Jooheon's neck and eyes following the boy's. 

 

"Hi, Minhyukkie," Lee Hoseok said with a bright grin, offering Jooheon a small nod. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you in class, Jooheonie. Don't tease Hyungwon too much, Minhyuk." 

 

Hoseok jogged off before Minhyuk could offer a farewell. Oh well. He'd see him tomorrow. 

 

"You did so great, Jooheonie," Minhyuk cooed, a grin on his lips as he looked at the boy. 

 

"Hey, announcer!" 

 

"Did someone say something?" Minhyuk questioned, lips puckered in confusion. His brows furrowed. 

 

"Okay, now that's just rude. And childish." 

 

Minhyuk turned. He was met with dark eyes, bags under them fitting a college student more than a high school student. 

 

"Oh, did the bee stop buzzing for a second?" 

 

"Okay, first of all-" Jooheon started. 

 

"Sorry, I'm used to people knowing my name. Can I help you, Chae?" Minhyuk pet Jooheon's hair, just behind his ear. He relaxed. 

 

"Do you have something against me?" Chae asked, long arms crossing over his chest, his head rolling back in irritation. 

 

"No. I always playfully tease everyone. Everyone says they always wanna do better, to prove me wrong. Why?" 

 

"Mayhaps he's never seen a ball in his life?" Chae deadpanned. 

 

"I mean... You hit it, what, three times...? I mean... I'm an archery kid, but I've still hit a ball more than that." 

 

"Hyung can't kick," Jooheon provided with a snicker. 

 

"Ugh. It's official, I'm dropping out of high school." 

 

"Hey, no need in that, Chae. Jooheonie will help you if you ask him sweet enough!" Or if Minhyuk asked him sweetly enough. He wasn't going to mention that aloud, however. 

 

"Are you the one who hates me? You call me Chae. I have a name, you know." 

 

"What is it?" Minhyuk asked seriously, lips once again puckered in his trademark pout. 

 

"Hyungwon. My name is Hyungwon." 

 

"Ah. Okay!" Minhyuk smiled brightly. 

 

~ 

 

So maybe the awful soccer player with bored eyes and a face that read _I don't want to be here!_ became Minhyuk's object of affection. He would complain about it, except he couldn't, because Jooheon would pout and exclaim that Minhyuk stopped loving him, when _of course he hasn't, Jooheon is his beloved bee_ , Hyungwon just has slightly more kissable lips and hands that should be bigger than Minhyuk's but they're not and a bad attitude that seems to be resolved in seconds when a plate is placed in front of him. So maybe Minhyuk had two objects of affection. Jooheon, his bouncing baby he loved to squeeze with cheeks he loved to litter with kisses, and Hyungwon, the stupidly bad soccer player who eternally looks like he _just wants to go home_. The affection was different, of course, but no one needed to know that detail except for himself.

 

"Well, I guess one thing we can't take away from Chae Hyungwon is his visuals. His skills are lacking, but wouldn't you say his pretty face makes up for it?" Minhyuk cooed into his microphone, hearing cheers of agreement and a soft chant of Hyungwon's name. 

 

Minhyuk swore he saw Hyungwon blush. He definitely stumbled a little. 

 

"Is there anyone on our soccer team that's unattractive, though? Jooheonie's completely kissable, Hoseok's smile can light up an entire room, nothing can convince me Jeonghan didn't step straight out of a fairytale, and Hyungwonnie just so happens to look like a prince that may have stumbled out of a comic book. Comic book princes can't be that perfect, after all. They've gotta have at least one flaw to be human. Hyungwonnie's just happens to be those big feet," Minhyuk continued, snickering when he saw everyone he spoke of preen. 

 

Hyungwon was the only one to glare. Cute. 

 

"Hyungwonnie, watch out, a ball might hit you," Minhyuk chirped in warning, grinning as yet the ball flew by Hyungwon. 

 

Hyungwon flinched. 

 

"Mayhaps you've played yourself? This is the thirteenth game, Hyungwonnie," Minhyuk teased. 

 

Hyungwon's shoulders squared. He kicked the ball. In the right direction. 

 

Minhyuk gawked. 

 

When the game ended and Minhyuk went down to praise everyone, Hyungwon was the first to hug him. 

 

"I actually did it!" He exclaimed, long arms wrapped around Minhyuk's waist. 

 

"Nice job, manga man," Minhyuk praised softly, ignoring the way he melted into Hyungwon's hold, his own arms like putty over the other's shoulders. 

 

Hyungwon suddenly stepped back, brows drawn and lips set in a frown. 

 

Minhyuk watched. 

 

"You can't compliment me on my face then call everyone else attractive!" Hyungwon chided, long arms crossing over his chest. That seemed to be a habit. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Then it's not meaningful! How would you feel if I called you pretty, then pointed at four others and called them pretty?" 

 

"Well, I'd say it was nice of you to make them feel good too, since we both know I'm the prettiest," Minhyuk said with a snicker. 

 

"You can't do that! If you're gonna compliment me on one thing, then don't compliment others on the same thing. Please?" 

 

Minhyuk thought about it. 

 

Hyungwon seemed to pout. 

 

Minhyuk glowed. "Alright, Hyungwonnie, I won't do it anymore. No one's more handsome than the manga man," he agreed, hands moving to cup Hyungwon's cheeks and push them together, lips puckering. 

 

"Thank you," Hyungwon said after a moment, voice soft, though the word sounded quite funny when adorned with a _ooh_ sound. 

 

"Anything for a prince," Minhyuk teased, stopping himself when the thought of pecking Hyungwon's puckered lips poked and prodded at his mind. 

 

~ 

 

"I can't believe you got the last goal," Minhyuk said, surprise still in his voice though the event happened hours ago. He was sitting across from Hyungwon in a restaurant. While it wasn't expensive, it was definitely more than Minhyuk had at the moment. He still offered to pay. Hyungwon had refused. 

 

"I can't either. You said something that upset me and I took it out on the ball," Hyungwon agreed, leaning back in his chair. Minhyuk was making their meals. It was the least he could do, he claimed. 

 

"I upset you? How did I upset you? I'm sorry, what did I say?" Minhyuk frowned, food forgotten as he leaned forward to catch Hyungwon's eye. 

 

"Nothing bad, really. You just called someone more attractive than me and I got a little irked." 

 

"Johnny? But he's cute. I never thought that would bother you. He's a good kid. I was only teasing, you know? You're more attractive," Minhyuk's frown deepened. 

 

"Yeah, but at that moment, I didn't exactly register that as teasing. I registered that as the really cute guy who's teased me thus far suddenly thinks someone else is more attractive and uh oh, I've lost my shot," Hyungwon explained. 

 

"Your shot?" Minhyuk repeated. 

 

"Yeah, my shot. You can't really be confused, can you, Min?" 

 

Minhyuk pursed his lips. He definitely wasn't confused, though he doubted he interpreted Hyungwon's words correctly. 

 

"Well, I could be. I am often wrong," he said, his head tilting to the side slightly. He had to consciously remind himself to not raise his hopes too high. 

 

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Hyungwon teased with a soft laugh, reaching over the table to ruffle Minhyuk's black hair. 

 

"Okay, but I'm wrong about other stuff. Like Kihyun being in a relationship with Lee Hoseok," Minhyuk pointed out. 

 

Hyungwon hummed. "Nope, nope, you were right. Hoseok's one of my closest friends. I've never seen him more excited than when he explained to me that Kihyun was _kinda_ his boyfriend and he would _kinda_ kill me if I told you." 

 

Minhyuk gawked. "You kept a secret from me? About my best friend?" He paused. "My best friend kept a secret from me? About his boyfriend?" 

 

"Lil bit." 

 

"Sorry, I only know Lee Jooheon now. And his incredibly cute boyfriend." 

 

"Changkyun?" 

 

"You know it," Minhyuk confirmed with a soft laugh. 

 

"Min." Hyungwon reached over the table again, this time taking Minhyuk's hand. 

 

Minhyuk may have melted. He gave a soft hum, not trusting his ability to coax words from his mouth. 

 

"You know why I got upset, right?" 

 

No, Minhyuk thought, because he was often wrong. 

 

Hyungwon chuckled anyway. "You're not wrong that often, puppy." 

 

Oh. So Minhyuk said that out loud. He wasn't really a man who enjoyed pet names - literally - but somehow, coming from Hyungwon, it made him melt just a little more. 

 

"I got upset because I like you, dummy," Hyungwon said, finally. 

 

Minhyuk exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He paused. He blinked. "Wait, what?" 

 

"I like you," Hyungwon said again, slower. He had the same dead-eyed look he usually did, yet somehow, it looked fonder now, softer. 

 

"You like me?" Minhyuk repeated, blinking rapidly and turning his gaze to the table. The food wasn't burning. Yet. His heart, however, may just have fallen in the grill. 

 

"I like you," Hyungwon echoed, his other hand reaching over to hold Minhyuk's free hand and, oh, would you look at that, he picked Minhyuk's heart up on the way. 

 

"Me too," Minhyuk squeaked, eyes now staring a hole into their hands. 

 

"You like yourself?" Hyungwon teased, eyebrows raised and the corner of his lip tugging upwards into a smirk. 

 

"No," Minhyuk wheezed, finally looking into Hyungwon's eyes. 

 

"No, you don't like yourself?" 

 

"Not as much as I like you," Minhyuk breathed out, brows furrowed in frustration. 

 

"Oh. That's nice. Like yourself a little more than you like me though, huh? You're the only one that can't be replaced, after all," Hyungwon murmured, a smile finally curling his lips. 

 

Minhyuk squeaked again. 

 

Hyungwon laughed. 

 

"Um, so, about your soccer match?" Minhyuk tried, his breath feeling as if it were trapped in his lungs, rendering him breathless. 

 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Hyungwon said instead, the corners of his mouth turned in the most smug smirk Minhyuk had ever seen. 

 

"Yeah," Minhyuk huffed, shoulders slouching. 

 

Hyungwon's thumbs ran over his knuckles.

 

Minhyuk may have melted again. 

 

"Min?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"The food _might_ be burning." 

 

Minhyuk may have died a little inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i apologize for the title asfgjf i couldn't think of anything and i thought i was so funnie with that line when i in fact was not. anieway, scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en) i hope you enjoyed another little mess that was a result of isac!!


End file.
